


С миром

by alllegory



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Вязаный свитер в августе — это смешно.
Kudos: 4





	С миром

**Author's Note:**

  * For [q_ello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/gifts).



Свитер синий, и он Гинши удивительно не идёт.

Сайко красит волосы — Гинши не замечает, несмотря на то, что видел её сегодня в классе; об этом говорит восторженно Хару. Сестра виснет на шее — лёгкая как пушинка — смеётся, щекоча тёплым дыханием шею, рассказывает про принцесс и русалок или про принцесс-русалок, за словами невозможно успеть. Хару сама как русалка из её любимых мультфильмов: тонкая кожа и тонкие кости, море с лекарствами вместо пены и соли вычерчивает сложную в своём несовершенстве линию прибоя.

Мир не успевает — но Гинши должен; Хару так явно спешит: и в словах, и в жизни, дедлайн обозначен в медицинской карте и здесь не тот случай, когда последняя ночь без сна и кофеин станут спасением. Хотя бы по причине отсутствия профильного образования. 

Стрелки переходят на цифру семь. Хару спохватывается и тянется за телефоном: она звонит матери всегда первой, из недели в неделю никаких изменений. Всегда в четверг, всегда с другой стороны ровный и уставший тон, всегда есть что-то более интересное, чем собственные дети. Разговор обычно не длится более десяти минут, поэтому Гинши не уходит, а разглядывает антистресс-раскраску, лежащую на полу, закрашивает самые мелкие детали, дробя их ещё на несколько — привычка, перенятая у сестры. Деталей становится больше, картинка, как и жизнь, сложнее, стресс удерживает лидирующие позиции по-прежнему. Хару передаёт привет от матери; это напоминает глоток ледяной газировки после мятных конфет.

Гинши безразлично машет рукой в ответ.

***

Хару дарит Гинши свитер на день рождения и белый пазл, желает такого же цвета бесконечную полосу в жизни и много-много денег. Её не смущает, что сейчас март, но то, что свитер в подарочном цветном пакете с пандами выглядит намного лучше, чем на брате, — весьма. Поэтому сначала она танцует по всей квартире в поиске мерной ленты, затем — вокруг Гинши с целью измерить всё, что предполагаемо может понадобиться, чтобы связать что-то получше.

Лента, естественно, путается, Хару путается в цифрах, которые не начала записывать сразу, Гинши путается в смехе и в собирании идеально белого, как ближайшее желаемое будущее, пазла.

Он интересный; фрагменты занимают стратегическое место на специально убранном для этого столе, но всё равно в итоге расползаются по всей комнате — и тут хоть снимай видео под «Someone like you». Петь Ширазу начинают одновременно и в итоге не заканчивают даже рамку. Хару скептично смотрит на результат, говорит, что надо было выбирать с котами, тогда бы совесть не позволила оставить пазл в несобранном укоризненном виде; засыпает под туториалы по вязанию. 

Гинши уверен, что это лучший день рождения. 

Видео получается смазанным и дрожащим, со смехом, перекрывающим музыку, с улыбкой Хару на всё лицо, но греющим до обжигающих мурашек под кожей.

Мама ему так и не звонит — Гинши не особо и ждал, но в августе он ей этого не простит.

***

С Йонебаяши после окончания школы Ширазу видится слишком редко, даром, что живут в одном доме: невесомые точки пересечения слишком разных жизненных траекторий. Редко, но чаще чем со всеми остальными одноклассниками: на счету только одна случайная встреча с Урие; тот предпочёл сделать вид, что Гинши очень незаметен.

Они оба курят вне дома. Ширазу следует негласному правилу даже когда Хару снова в больнице. У Сайко — свои резоны, у Сайко — заботы о парализованной матери, вечера за стойкой бара и похожее на серую временную петлю без выхода будущее; дешёвые цветные линзы, две сигареты в пачке и небрежно собранный пучок остриженных синих волос. 

Гинши заговаривает с ней каждый раз; не потому что хочется, не потому что интересно, скорее что-то среднее между неумением держать язык за зубами со знакомыми людьми и практически неосознанным желанием узнать, когда она наконец скажет, что не помнит его имя. Йонебаяши всегда принимает минимальное участие в диалоге, пропуская девяносто процентов предложений, но с оставшихся десяти — достраивает весь утерянный смысл. Или навык, впечатанный в суть работой, или привычка, липкой жевачкой тянущаяся из семьи; вполне вероятно — микс, коктейль из двух ингредиентов. 

Ледяная корка вместо кубиков льда на дне стакана вшита в лицо наискосок, цепляет холодом улыбку.

Ширазу смотрит, пожалуй, более внимательно, чем следует; и причины сложно объяснить даже себе. Возможно, внимательность — черта, отвоевавшая себе первый план, заточенная обычно под Хару: её настроение, её желания и её жизнь; её состояние и симптомы — увеличивает радиус захвата, падающий на личное пространство Сайко широкой тенью понимания. 

Возможно, дело не только в этом. И это не то, за что Гинши хоть когда-нибудь извинится.

***

Пазл всё ещё белый, хотя Хару и предлагает раскрасить его акварелью; приблизительно по центру недостающие кусочки образуют почти стилистическое упрощённое сердце и это отнюдь не дизайнерское решение.

Может, даже самые маленькие комнаты в маленьких квартирах хотят быть чем-то большим, например, с первым словом до дефиса — «выручай», и хранить в себе потерянные вещи и чувства пока они не понадобятся кому-нибудь другому. 

Может, это новый способ гадания; попробуйте, вряд ли работает хуже кофейной гущи и гладкой поверхности зеркал. 

Хару же шутит про дровосека, ищет старое аниме, протягивает свою подушку-сердечко. Она на удивление удобная и очень мягкая, поэтому Гинши забирает её насовсем, показывает язык на притворное возмущение. На экран с движущимися картинками никто не обращает внимание, сестрёнка тихо сопит под боком, врач в воспоминаниях сухо говорит о частичной ремиссии — Гинши молит всех богов, чтобы всё было хорошо.

Пока они вроде бы слышат.

В будущем сердца хватать не будет — гадание всё же не очень, не повторяйте чужие ошибки.

***

Сайко говорит, что ей не нравится её комната, а у неё всё никак не доходят руки, чтобы её изменить. В детстве, мол, хотела хоть потолок украсить чужой вселенной, но деньги в основном уходили на покупку игр в складчину с братом. И, пожалуй, это единственный раз, когда Сайко вообще заговаривает с ним первая. Гинши как-то не улавливает момент, когда разговор от личного переходит на персонажей манги и ему пересказывают сюжет какого-то сёдзе. Лимит искренности на сегодня исчерпан.

Ширазу всё равно слушает, не перебивая.

Иногда ему кажется, что Сайко не хочет возвращаться домой, ему сегодня спешить тоже некуда — Хару в больнице вторую неделю. К слову случайно приходится, что сестра считает Йонебаяши похожей на русалку и почему-то это уже не выглядит смешным. Гинши насчитывает девять произведений на эту тему, которые только знает Йонебаяши, и не досчитывается одного собственного клятвенного обещания познакомиться с одним из них сегодня же.

— Я Ширазу Гинши, кстати, если мы уже говорим про «познакомиться».

Сайко не делает вид, что это помнила, и смеётся. Рядом с ней как-то парадоксально легко, Ширазу неожиданно ловит на языке слова о своих проблемах; и ловит только потому, что не привык ни с кем ими делиться. В мыслях рисует воображаемым ярким красным маркером «никогда не пить в её присутствии», подчёркивает тремя воображаемыми волнистыми линиями.

И это сомнительная реклама её бара, честно.

В следующий раз она называет его Ширагином, а он забывает отдать купленные звёзды, лежащие в рюкзаке.

***

Сайко курит, это привычно до той степени, что должно успокаивать; не успокаивает ни черта. Счёт не успокаивает тоже. Дважды два — это четыре, четыре на четыре — это шестнадцать: процент кислорода в выдыхаемом воздухе; число, обведённое зелёным прямоугольником в телефонном календаре; смерть в квадрате, посчитанная самым близким человеком.

Внимательность, утратившая основной вектор, сосредотачивается на мелочах. 

— Знаешь, гадание на пазлах работает, серьёзно, я не шучу, — Гинши умалчивает, что шутки умерли.

В чужом взгляде отчётливо читается: «вязаный свитер в августе — это смешно». И взгляд этот распарывает Гинши так же, как свитер на петли; петель много — но ни одна его вес не выдержит. Йонебаяши не говорит, что Ширазу похож на идиота, не говорит, что он похож на ожившего мертвеца, хотя, наверное, ей хочется. Взамен Сайко произносит мягкое и бесконечно усталое, тоном человека, о котором не волнуется никто:

— Иди домой, твоя сестра будет за тебя переживать.

Звук исчезает, перед глазами — тёмные полосы помех. Гинши бессильно скребёт короткими ногтями горло. Возможно, воротник чересчур узкий: впивается в кожу и душит.

Возможно, всё совершенно не так, и, возможно, всё же — с миром.

С ним же и покойся.


End file.
